


Dear Friend

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1957ish, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluffyfest, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kinda, M/M, Teenagers, ayye no angst for once, very early so no john or ringo sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: Paul and George meet for the first time and a beautiful friendship grows.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Dear Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Yo take a shot everytime you see the word friend lol. Anyway heeeyyy! I'm done with all of my classes so expect some more stuff from me! Enjoy! :)

New friends came along once in a blue moon for Paul. One moment they were joined at the hip and the next they vanished from his life taking every precaution to avoid accidental contact. But meeting someone new is a divine pleasure. Regardless of how things turn out, he loves the feeling of having something in common with someone. 

The bus rocks from side to side as it travels through the familiar roads. There are those who chatter, their voices rising and blending together with their friends. And so it goes on that way, the bus slowly fills up with more students of the institutes, all of them together, feeling all the same turns and bumps.

The bus stops for a moment and Paul feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns and meets a friendly face.

“Can I?” The boy motions to the empty spot next to Paul.

“Yes.” Paul said scooting over to make more room.

They both face forward, holding on to the bar in front of them for the tight turns. Paul looked at the bar and smiled slightly, then giggled, then laughed. He saw that the boy was giving him a weird stare. Paul collected some breath to explain.

“It’s the bar, when you look at your reflection it makes you face funny!” Paul said with a smile. The boy looked at the bar. A shy smile creeped onto his face and he let out a chuckle. “See? I’m not crazy I promise.”

The boy smiled again. “I can see that now.”

There was a pause, then Paul asked. “What’s your name?”

“George. Yours?”

“Paul.”

“Nice to meet ya Paul.” George shook his new friend's hand.

Paul cleared his throat. “It’s a new school year, excited?”

“I’m already over it. I am excited for music class.”

“Me too. Hopefully they can make us bring our guitars this year.”

“You have one?”

“Yeah! I traded in my trumpet for it. Do you have one?” Paul scooted a little closer.

“Yeah. I miss it, I learned a Little Richard song a while back ago and I can’t stop playing it.”

“I love Little Richard!”

“Who doesn’t? Guys a legend!” George scooted in a little closer

“You don’t understand, I _love_ Little Richard! What song did you learn?”

And instantly it took off from there, a new friendship. They had a small handful of classes together. In those classes they were seated together, whispering and passing notes. They were inseparable by lunch and in music class it was pretty much confirmed that they’ll be friends for a while, they didn’t say it but they knew. It wasn’t long until they got into some antics.

One random Saturday Paul went over to George’s and they were in the backyard playing their guitars.

“You know what song I’ve been trying to do?”

“What?”

“Well- it’s a handful of songs, Little Richard, Eddie Cochran, _and_ Gene Vincent has a new song in the movie The Girl Can’t Help It. I want to go to hear them but my dad won’t let me. _Your too young_ , he says.”

“You can see it's 13+. I’m the one who can’t see it.”

Paul stopped strumming and zoned off. His eyebrows raised. “I have an idea.” He set his guitar down and stood up. He looked down at the ground and started to dig with his hands.

“What are you-”

“Give me your water.”

George reluctantly gave Paul his glass of water and watched as Paul poured the remainder of his water to the pit. “I was gonna drink that.”

“Shh.” Paul then got his hands dirty by mixing the water and dirt, making mud. “We can get in the movie with mud mustaches!”

“Mud… Paul this isn’t gonna work…”

“Not with that attitude.” Paul winked. “Come on and help me put this on my face.”

George sighed and set his guitar down and dipped his hand in the mud. With his free hand he studied Paul’s head. “Hold still.”

“Tell me I’m pretty before you do it.”

George rolled his eyes and laughed. “Shut up!”

After he was done with Paul, Paul put George's mustache on. “Look how smart you look!”

George scrunched his nose. “This tickles in a really weird way.”

“Alright let’s go!”

As they walked closer to the theater, their doubt grew thicker. Luckily the cashier didn’t even bat an eye at them. They got in with no problems. Meaning the mustaches was pointless but they still had a great time seeing the movie. They were back in the backyard, attempting to sing the songs from the movie. It was a bad attempt because they barely remember how the songs went.

“If she walks by...something gets engrossed.” Paul sang.

George giggled. “If she winks an eye...something with toast.”

“So talented.” Paul said sarcastically, then dodging mud that George threw. “Why do we still have our mustaches on?”

“Yeah we should take 'em off now.” They both started to wipe the mustaches off. “Hey you wanna spend the night?”

“Spend the night?”

“Yeah like a sleepover.”

“I’ll have to ask my dad, and lord knows what he’ll think.”

“It’s worth a shot.”

After convincing his father over the phone, Paul was finally given the permission to sleepover. Once it got late and George’s folks were asleep they flicked on the lights and got their guitars out. They lightly played to each other, silently learning with each other. They eventually spoke to each other, talking about boy things like movies, music and girls.

“I hate how they keep us separated from them. What do they think we’re gonna do?”

“Everything a boy wants to do. And I think you know what I mean.”

“Like what?” George aimlessly blinked in confusion.

“Like… kiss?”

“Ohhhh yeah I’d like that.”

“You never have then, kiss a girl?”

“N-no.”

“It’s okay, the right one will come… in about 10 years.” Paul joked.

“Shut up!” George threw a pillow softly hitting Paul. He dramatically fell over onto his back. They quietly laughed to themselves. George layed next to Paul.

“Can I ask you something, George?”

George shifted his body to face Paul. “Go on.”

“How do you know you have a best friend?” 

“Well, you got to know them for a couple of months, trust them y’know have that loyalty, things in common.”

“How long have we known each other?”

“I met you right after my birthday, that was in February so like… three months. Wow three months…”

“Three months of getting to know each other, trusting each other… Would you say we’re best friends?”

George smiled and nodded “I do.”

“That’s good. Very good.” Paul chuckled. “Now can I tell you a secret?”

“What other secrets are there? You told me everything.”

Paul turned his body to George. “Well there’s this one.” Paul’s hand drifted to George’s hip. It settled there and pulled him closer. “I never kissed a girl either.”

George gulped. “You wanna?”

Paul shrugged. “Why not?”

Paul’s head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to George’s. Their breaths mingled, their hearts fluttered, their kiss was a small delicate one. When they pulled apart they couldn't help but giggle. Paul pulled George in and rested till the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
